


Your Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [37]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First of a series, Future Little!Peter sort of, Future Spideypool sort of, Future little!Clint, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Mentioned only tho, NOT A BDSM VERSE, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy!Thor, Steve and Bucky are just old hats at being in the community tho, daddy!Bucky, non-sexual puppy play, owner!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes weren't that tough to figure out. Anyone with a history degree knew the boys spent most of their childhood and adolescence bouncing between gay bars and BDSM clubs in the Brooklyn area, no matter how much the government tried to cover that one up while they were missing in action. Hell, half the LGBT community from that time and area had some sort of story about an angry little scrap of a kid getting into fights outside of clubs, and the unlucky idiot who ended up bailing him out more often than not.That's not the weird part here though, the weird part was oddly enough, dealing with a new generation of brats and subs who knew how to wrap you around their fingers without batting an eyelash, and somehow not end up manipulated.





	Your Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this one: Steve and Bucky used to go to BDSM clubs and gay bars a lot when they were younger. Steve always used to get pissy cause older guys tried to get him to call them daddy and would always say they'd take care of him real good, but Steve hated it cause he's a Dom, not a sub. This pushed him away from the ageplay community where Bucky was firmly planted already, and INTO the puppy play community. He loves pups. Bucky loves littles. They're both hopeless. Anyways, that's just the idea for this series (yes, this is just the first of a series) cause I keep seeing fics where TONY is the one that is into ageplay first, and Steve or Bucky find out afterwards, and make him ageplay, but no, in this one, he's 100% willing to do this, but he's never tried it before. In the next fics in the series it will show Tony getting used to being a little, and also show Thor as a pup, Clint as a little boy, and SORT OF show Peter as a little too. Sort of.
> 
> Believe it or not, BDSM isn't a new thing, it's been around for a hell of a long time.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

The twenty-first century was a different place than Steve or Bucky had been expecting. It was loud, it was crowded, it was cleaner and dirtier in both parts, and it was… relaxed.

 

Women didn’t wear one single style of clothing, they wore anything from pants to skirts, and it was amazing to see. Boys wore the same in some circles. Girls held hands with girls and boys held hands with boys. It was everything Bucky and Steve had wanted growing up in some cases.

 

But unfortunately, this also meant there was an almost complete lack of social conduct like introductions. Which is why the first time they met Tony Stark, they didn’t know a thing about him other than being told this was Howard’s son, before being shoved into a lab with him.

 

They had spent the first five minutes being completely ignored while the man on the helicarrier lab had angrily tried to wield a hole through the wall on the other side of the room, before saying ‘fuck it’ and planting a cube of C4 on the wall and running from the resulting explosion that had sent sirens off all over the helicarrier.

 

The resulting investigation -lead by Fury who was still trying to figure out who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to give Tony Stark anything that goes  _ boom _ \- ended with the conclusion that Tony now needs to be politely ‘asked’ from now on if he’s planning major damage to SHIELD property before being left alone with any of it.

 

Steve and Bucky still have not gotten in a word edgewise in terms of actually getting the chance to say hi to him. To be fully honest, Tony reminded Steve a lot of his father. But worse. It was a concerning thought.

 

Then the invasion of Manhattan had happened. It had been their second chance to actually talk to the obviously insane man who seems to have taken over Howard’s life work and rewritten it, and him and Steve had spent the majority of the time fighting while Bucky thought about throwing things at them. He couldn’t do that though, he was supposed to be the mature one here.

 

Which is why all of them had been in shock when Tony had asked all of them to move into the rebuilt Stark Tower -the most  _ green _ eco friendly building in the entire city, possibly the world- and even more shocked when everyone agreed.

 

This was going to turn out great.

 

***

 

Stark was no longer allowed on the helicarrier without an escort. Which is why he was currently being followed by a teenager in a spider costume who looked like he might be slightly in love with him, and that was  _ while _ he was wearing the mask, so Steve wasn’t sure what he’d look like without it.

 

“Where’s your better half?”

 

Steve frowned at Tony before looking between him and the kid again. “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Well, it’s obviously more of an insult to you than me, so go for it. Rhodey’s been my better half since we were teenagers.”

 

“Doesn’t he usually follow you around to keep you out of trouble?” Which was the obvious question, pointed at who the hell the teenager was. Tony looked over at the teen and sighed. 

 

“Rhodey is a general in the Air Force, he doesn’t have time to follow me around and kiss my bruises anymore. I’ve been abandoned. Where’s Bucky, I need his arm more than I need you.”

 

He let them all into a lab -the same one he’d blown up three months back- and Steve moved to sit at one of the relatively clean lab tables. “He’ll be here. I think he got invited to the target range with Natasha and Clint.”

 

Which is another thing. Spies, those had been expected, but meeting the third and final successful super soldier experiment had been a little disconcerting, as well as realizing that Natasha was the only other person in the room the same age as them.

 

Steve turned a little on the stool he’d claimed for his own and nearly fell off the thing when he jumped in place, heart racing as he came face to face with the masked teen again. “Jesus, kid, do you gotta stand there?”

 

The kid cocked his head ever so slightly without saying anything before Tony threw what looked like a hacky sack at them, and it hit Steve on the chest before falling to the floor. “Quit it, Webs, he doesn’t need you breathing down on him.”

 

The teen let out an angry little grumble before wandering off to a beat up looking couch and flopping down into an inelegant sprawl. Steve looked over at Tony again and found him already immersed in a tablet, and sighed, leaning back against the table as he got ready to be bored for the next hour or so. Tony tended to ignore everyone once he found something more interesting than human interaction.

 

He was thinking about leaving to find Natasha and Clint when a screen popped up behind him with a noise that nearly sent him off the chair in another fit when it halfway scared the life out of him, and he turned around to see something that looked like a canvas, hanging in the air above the table. He looked over at Tony cautiously.

 

Tony threw something else at him, and he caught it this time. It looked like a paint brush without bristles. “Entertain yourself, every time you sigh I get another gray hair.”

 

Steve glared at him for a few seconds before moving to investigate the art program.

 

When Bucky finally came to the lab, Parker seemed to be taking a nap on the couch and Steve was immersed into figuring out how to use his new art program, but Tony waved him over, looking distracted, but generally quiet. Which immediately put Bucky on guard because a quiet Stark was possible a dangerous Stark. Thankfully, this one was actually a little less of an asshole than his dad had been.

 

He leaned against the table next to Tony with his arms crossed. “Can I help you, Stark?”

 

Tony looked up from his tablet at him for a full three beats before holding out his hand to him. “Let me see your arm.”

 

Bucky eyed him warily, not really wanting to give him his arm. He knew he’d regret it somehow. He stared -glared- at Tony’s hand for a good ten seconds before begrudgingly placing his metal hand in Tony’s.

 

Tony hummed once before immediately turning the hand over and holding it with his own, and before Bucky could even think to stop him -mainly because even when he didn’t trust Tony’s intentions, he still placed the idiot in the ‘friend’ and ‘safe’ category, which stalled him when he thought Tony was about to do something dumb- Tony had a flat head screwdriver in his hand and wriggled it between two of the plates at the crook of Bucky’s elbow, deftly catching the little black device that popped out of the space between them and letting go of him. Bucky pulled back his arm with a pissed off snarl, holding onto the spot Tony had wedged as if he could actually feel what he’d done.

 

“I swear to God, Stark, what the fuck was that?”

 

That got the attention of the others in the room, and Steve looked worried for his friend, but Parker didn’t move from his lazy sprawl across the couch. Tony shrugged.

 

“I knew this wouldn’t get past security if I came through the front door, so I slipped it in your arm this morning.”

 

The room was dead silent as Tony took the little device and plugged it into one of the desktop ports. Steve watched Bucky for a moment, wondering if he was going to have to stop him from killing Tony, before Bucky grabbed a clipboard off a nearby table, and delivered a sharp ‘thwack’ to Tony’s ass with it, making the engineer jump with a little yelp.

 

“Quit using my damn arm as a purse. Ask next time.”

 

Tony looked at him with a frown, no longer rubbing the sting out, but seemed to nod anyways. “Okay.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, tossing the clipboard aside. “What the hell did you even need that thing for anyways?”

 

“Well, mainly, to get all their files.”

 

“Isn’t that illegal?”

 

Tony snorted. “What part of ‘need to sneak it in in a person’s body part’ didn’t you get? You want to know what they have on us all don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony nodded, and Steve went back to his painting, letting them keep bickering in the background.

 

“Besides, you don’t really think I’d actually do experiments here, do you? In the lab they held me hostage in when we first met?”

 

“Is that why you were here? Fury told us you were helping them with something.”

 

“Against my will! Why do you think I blew a damn hole in the wall to get out? I wouldn’t use this lab to store my broken projects in, if I needed to run tests on your arm we’d still be in the tower.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at the man, but Steve honestly thought he looked way too amused. He was mostly just glad Bucky got along better with him than Howard. He’d always hated being caught between two friends.

 

***

 

Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark  _ did _ know how to take care of himself. To an extent. Sort of.

 

Well, either way, Tony Stark wasn’t as reckless as people thought him to be, and so when Bucky found him stumbling out of the lab, half awake, and obviously heading for the bedroom he kept on the lab floor, Bucky knew he must be  _ exhausted _ . Bucky came out of the elevator, intending on helping the half awake man, but Tony bumped into him before coming to a full stop.

 

“I don’t remember a wall being there…” Bucky looked down at the sad words, and reached out to steady Tony with one hand.

 

“I’m not a wall, kid.”

 

Tony sighed, falling forward enough that his forehead made a little thump against Bucky’s shoulder. “Feel like a wall. Can I go to bed?”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, wondering if Tony was clingy when he was tired. Why did that appeal to him? Steve never got clingy when he was tired, he was always throwing pillows at Bucky and telling him to stop trying to tuck him in, when they were younger.

 

The fact that if they were to repeat the scenes from their childhood, now, that Steve could do some major damage to him, might have had something to the fact that Bucky felt a little… empty.

 

It’s not that he  _ liked _ that Steve was always sick as a kid, in fact, that little brat had given Bucky ulcers more than once in their teens when he was waiting up with him as he listened to those painful little breaths through the night. No, he was  _ thankful _ that Steve was healthy now. It was honestly a miracle. He couldn’t imagine a world where Steve wasn’t healthy anymore, because that was too important to him.

 

No, sometimes he felt the need to coddle someone. The usual culprit being Tony, as the one to make him need to coddle. The man was a punk, always getting himself into trouble. Hell, he’s seen Tony pick a fight with the  _ Hulk _ of all people, more than once, and still come out grinning.

 

Okay, maybe yes, Tony reminded him a little of Steve, back when he had more balls than strength. Sometimes he thinks Tony might too.

 

“Do you want to go to bed? You seem to be sleepin standin up pretty easy.”

 

Tony took another step forward, making Bucky put up both arms to keep him from falling in either direction, and tried to wrap shaking arms around Bucky’s waist. That answers the question of ‘is he clingy when tired’.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“I thought you were tired?”

 

“I… what?”

 

Bucky nodded once, stepping back with Tony till they started moving back towards the elevator. “Okay, I think you need a snack before you pass out. Let’s go up to the main floor and find something to eat. Jarvis, I think he should be pulled from the roster for the next twelve hours, he seems pretty out of it. He’s just tired, right? No unseen wounds that I’m not catching?”

 

Jarvis seemed almost amused when he replied. “Sir has not slept for three days.”

 

Bucky looked down at the man with narrowed eyes. “I went on a mission and you didn’t sleep the entire time? Stark…”

 

The elevator doors closed with a gentle noise, but apparently, it was enough to jolt Tony, who almost jumped on top of Bucky, till Bucky was holding him up with a shushing noise, hand moving on Tony’s back till the doors opened again. He honestly wondered about this man sometimes.

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

Bucky looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway and started trying to back out of the elevator the same way he backed into it, hoping that Tony would follow like he did before. He ended up dragging him a few feet instead. He frowned. Steve snorted. Bucky decided that Steve is waking up to cold water tomorrow.

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“Tired. But he needs to eat something.”

 

Steve watched him try to get Tony to actually use his own legs for about ten seconds -ten whole seconds that Bucky was thinking that maybe he doesn’t need Steve as a friend anymore- with a little smirk on his face, before finally sighing. “Okay, that’s not going to work. Just pick him up. Actually no, let’s take him to his own floor. I’ll make something to eat while he sleeps for a little while.”

 

Tony, as if in agreement, let out a snoring sound right into Bucky’s shoulder, and he sighed, finally giving up completely and going back into the elevator with Steve now, stubbornly refusing to pick the engineer up until they were on his floor. He walked into the living room while Steve went to the kitchen, and vaguely decided that Steve can stay. He’s useful for some things. He collapsed on the couch with Tony curled up into his side, listening to Steve and Jarvis arguing from the kitchen. It was something about homemade soup versus canned. Of course, Steve was all for canned, because he still couldn’t cook to save his life, but Jarvis was arguing that cooking would give Tony enough time to nap that he could actually wake up to eat in a bit.

 

He snorted when Steve finally conceded to his instruction, refusing to actually cook unless Jarvis instructed him though, so Bucky leaned back against the couch with Tony sitting halfway on top of him, letting their voices lull him into a quiet little bubble of thinking space.

 

Which was probably a bad idea, because it gave him the chance to look down at Tony and feel that horrible tightening in his chest that made him want to punch something. Or hug it. Tony usually made him want to hug him.

 

“You should tell him you like him.”

 

Bucky’s eyes popped open and he wondered if he had been napping too. Steve was wiping down the coffee table with an amused look on his face. Bucky thought about asking him when Steve had gotten so invested in cleaning things. He had the feeling it was a slightly nervous habit that’s rolled over since they got to the future.

 

“Why would I tell him I like him?”

 

“Because you do.”

 

“Well, duh. That doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to attempt something.”

 

Steve sighed, sitting down on the other side of the couch, a few feet away from Bucky. “You know, this century is a lot more open than the last.”

 

Bucky let his head loll back against the cushions, still rubbing Tony’s back while the engineer snuffled against him once, twisting to find a more comfortable spot, ending in him halfway into Bucky’s lap and Bucky drowning under the weight of him. Drowning, in the sense that this was something Bucky  _ wanted _ to drown under. Steve started giggling, and Bucky wanted to hit him on the head.

 

“Just because a fella likes me, doesn’t mean he wants to… well, you know.”

 

Steve shrugged. “I woke up in a  _ god’s _ bed this morning, Buck, Buck, do you realize what that means? I’m the outgoing one now, and  _ you’re _ too nervous to tell a guy half your size that you wanna play with him a little.”

 

Bucky scoffed, looking entirely offended. “I wanna do more than  _ play _ with him!”

 

Steve looked him right in the eye, until Bucky started flushing red and turning away. “Stevie, you can’t play me like that, you’re supposed to be my friend.”

 

Steve grinned. “Buck, I  _ am _ your friend, and apparently, in this century, being someone’s friend means getting them a significant other so we can both complain about our boyfriends together.”

 

Bucky sighed, rolling his head to look at Steve again. “What do you want to complain about Thor for? I thought you were head over heals for the guy?”

 

Steve nodded. “That’s what I want to complain about. He’s too cute. I can’t tell him no.”

 

Bucky’s eyes were wide, amused. “You? Really?”

 

Steve bristled a little at that. “Yes, Buck, what’s so weird about that?”

 

Bucky shook his head, grinning. “Stevie, I’ve never seen you give a sub an inch, much less let them take a mile, and now you say you’re letting that pup walk all over you?”

 

Steve sighed, shrugging. “I… I’ve never played with a pup like him before, Bucky. He’s so sweet and playful, and if he does something wrong, it’s not because he’s being a brat, it’s because he’s so small in his pupspace. You know what it’s like to look after littles, they’re all so damn sweet, I’ve seen you taken advantage of by them plenty.”

 

Bucky nodded. “That’s because littles are just  _ babies _ , they don’t know any better. Pups on the other hand, need to be trained, like dogs.”

 

Steve shrugged again, eyes trailing down to where Tony was drooling a puddle on Bucky’s shirt. “Well, maybe I’ve just never had a pup so little before. Thor is a good boy, but he’s got me wrapped around his little paws and he knows it.”

 

Bucky just grinned at him, way too amused at that. “Shouldn’t you be making lunch?”

 

Steve got up from the couch with a snort. “Wake him up, it’s about done now I think. He’ll be able to pass out for as long as he wants after he’s done eating.”

 

***

 

Tony wasn’t upset at the idea. Why would he be? He was Tony Stark, he knew what BDSM was, and it was no secret to those in the free world that Captain America and the Winter Soldier spent a lot of their youth bouncing between gay bars and BDSM clubs. Sure, the government had tried for a good fifty or so years to hide that one, but when the two of them came back and immediately confirmed those theories, they had floundered without an excuse to it. It was amusing to say the least. If Tony had expected any less than this from the get go, he wouldn’t have even tried to get with Barnes in the first place.

 

But still, even if he knew generally what he was getting into by dating Barnes, he still hadn’t ever tried anything like this. “I’m not sure how this is supposed to go.”

 

Bucky put down the box he’d been about to open on the table, and moved to sit in front of Tony. Tony was picking at a loose thread on his sweat pants while he watched Bucky open up boxes full of things they’d agreed on to try this…  _ thing _ . It’s not like Tony didn’t want to do it, actually he was really excited… but some of that excitement seems to be a bit of nervousness too.

 

“Tony, you don’t have to do anything. It’s just… you know what this  _ is _ right?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I read the websites you sent me, I’m supposed to be a little boy, and you’re my daddy.”

 

Bucky held back a strangled shiver down his sign, the idea of Tony calling him that, warring with the sterile way Tony had put it. He smiled at the boy. “Well, yes, I could be your daddy, but I don’t  _ have _ to. I know that sometimes littles prefer to have aunties or uncles, and you could call me that too if you don’t like having a daddy.”

 

Tony looked at Bucky with those big brown eyes and Bucky sort of wanted to pepper his face with kisses and tell him he was a good boy. Why did he have to be so adorable?

 

“I kind of want a daddy.”

 

Bucky could feel that tightness in his chest making him want to hug someone. Or punch, he still wasn’t fully sure. He leaned in and decided to try the first one, pulling Tony off the chair and into his lap. “That’s good, sweetheart, I can be your daddy, and you’re my little boy. Do you know how old your are yet?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Doesn’t know yet, Daddy.”

 

The last word was mumbled out though, and Bucky could no longer resist his urges, leaning in and pressing a wet shmeck against Tony’s cheek, listening to little giggles as he did it again and again till Tony was laughing at it.

 

Yes, this was nice. He quite liked this. He was really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
